Loca por el Voyeur
by GirlBender L
Summary: Este fic participa en el Mes de Terror NaruHina./ -Sí no puedes exorcizarlos, entonces juega con ellos.-/-¿Con quienes?-/-Con el Voyeur. / Ahí fue cuando tomó la que por mucho pareció su mejor decisión en vida. Y su locura pasó de ser alegre… a ser real.


_El Voyeur Naruto_

***" Este fic participa en el reto Mes del Terror NaruHina de la Comunidad en Fanfiction El Amor al NaruHina" (buscar en Facebook)  
*Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, los tomo prestados para escribir sin intenciones de lucro.**

_N/A: trataré con todas mis fuerzas de que por lo menos se les ericen los vellos del cuello, pero lo dudo, jajaja. Este One-shot no contiene escenas explícitas, pero si menciones de elementos violentos como asesinatos, maltratos y demás._

_Summary: -Sí no puedes exorcizarlos, entonces juega con ellos.-/-¿Con quienes?-/-Con el Voyeur. / Ahí fue cuando tomó la que por mucho pareció su mejor decisión en vida. Y su locura pasó de ser alegre… a ser real._

* * *

…_._

**Su maestra dijo una vez que los problemas traían más problemas. Y en eso nunca se equivocó. **

_-Dicen que ve fantasmas.-_

_-No me extraña, está loca. Deberían encerrarla en un manicomio.-_

_-Vámonos de aquí, y que no te escuche.-_

_-Le gusta cortarse.-_

_-¡Sus ojos dan miedo!-_

_-¡N-no susurres tan fuerte, nos va a voltear a ver!-_

Pero a esas alturas ya lo había oído todo. No le importaba, porque hacía años que su alma había tocado fondo ya, y ella no había tenido fuerzas para salir de ahí. Su padre le maltrataba siempre, su hermana era drogadicta y a su mamá nunca le permitían verla, así que por lo tanto no sabía ni siquiera cómo era su rostro. También tenía un primo que quiso matarla por ser la supuesta heredera de una joya familiar valiosa; pero a todo eso ya estaba acostumbrada en cierto modo….

Lo que la descolocó de su fea pero normal vida fue ver una mañana la noticia de que habían asesinado a un hombre en el periódico, que resultó estar cortado en partes y metido en una bolsa plástica transparente hallada justo dentro de su cuarto, cuando llegó a su casa por la tarde luego de su jornada de estudios.

Ese día gritó y gritó como nunca, con las nauseas invadiendo su garganta y los fuertes indicios de un próximo desmayo que por más que deseó ese día nunca llegó. Tuvo que limitarse a estar sola en su casa hasta que su padre llegó dos horas después y sintió el olor a podrido. Obviamente le pegó muy fuerte por no haber llamado a la policía, pero es que la pobre niña de en ese tiempo trece años había entrado en Shock solo con ver un rastro de sangre desde la ventana de su cuarto hasta adentro del mismo. Fue asqueroso y horripilante, sobre todo porque su tío era de los únicos que se comportaban medio decentes con ella. Era parte del mínimo grupo de tres que le trataban como persona en todo el barrio. Todas las demás muchachas intentaban no contactarle mucho, y algunos chicos hasta le tocaban el trasero cuando caminaba a su casa y era muy noche. En ocasiones le nombraban como a una perra sucia, y le pedían que los acompañase a casa.

Y ella, Hinata, se sentía muy asustada.

Le asustaba pensar que su padre la mataría a golpes un día de esos en los que llegara de embriagarse hasta la locura con sus amigos. Le asustaba pensar que cuando le dieran esa joya en manos su primo Neji le metería un tiro en la cabeza. Le asustaba pensar que quizás su hermana incendiaría la casa al quedarse dormida con un cigarrillo en mano. Y le espantaba vivir su vida de una manera disconforme por siempre, atrapada en ese vecindario de mierda con gente que la trataba de muchacha mala y loca cuando la verdad ella solo era una ignorante que disfrutaba unos segundos de su vida cada cierto tiempo.

Porque su vida en efecto fue una mierda desde que tiene memoria.

Y se le vio pensando en todo aquello cuando acariciaba su piel dolida por las marcas del látigo fabricado con cuerina que su novio había comprado esa semana a fin de practicar sadomasoquismo, aunque ella no quería saber de nada que tuviera que ver con la sexualidad aún. Ahora tenía que soportar esa humillación de que la denigrara con palabras, le golpease, la toqueteara y lamiera a la manera en que a él se le antojase. Él la había violado estando ebrio en una fiesta dos meses antes, y al día siguiente fue tal su remordimiento que se volvió su novio sin pedirle permiso. De pronto llegó y la besó, le anunció que ahora sería su amante y ya. Todo frío y seco, siendo ella la esclava sexual de Inuzuka Kiba.

Suspiró. Recorrió su desnudo cuerpo con la mirada fija en el espejo del baño, y posó sus dedos en el hematoma sostenido a un costado de su frente. Ese no era de Kiba y sus juegos tortuosos, sino de Hiashi, el mismo que la fecundó y participó en su creación. Hinata nunca terminaba en entenderlo: Se suponía que ella era su hija, una mujercita frágil, pero él se esmeraba en llamarla pequeña zorra igualmente. Y la trataba como tal. ¿Por qué todos la llamaban así? ¿Es que acaso no se enteraron de que ella no pudo quitarse de encima a Kiba aquella noche por más que lo intentó?

En su secundaria ya no era raro verle cortadas finas en la cara y moretes en el ojo. Al principio alguna que otra maestra se compadecía de ella, pero ver que el hombre seguía con el mismo cuento siempre simplemente las apartaba de continuar sus obras de buenas samaritanas. De ahí nada más observaban a la chiquilla derramando alguna lágrima en plena clase, o quejándose de un hombre que la besaba contra su voluntad (ese era su novio). Incluso hasta la escuchaban sollozar en el baño de vez en cuando, pero hablarle no, eso nunca.

Hyuga. Qué apellido más terrible le había tocado. Es como si la vida que de por sí era cruel se quisiera fabricar un juguete al cual atormentar más de lo acostumbrado; dando vida a una célula que creció en el vientre de determinada mujer. Hinata no creía en las reencarnaciones, pero si aquella teoría era cierta de seguro debió ser muy malvada en el pasado. Y bueno, es que Hinata ya no creía en nada. Era un espíritu muerto con piel cálida y corazón latiente, nada más.

Se limpió la cara, entró a la ducha y colocó el agua a temperatura helada, con el fin de que su cuerpo se sintiese entumecido luego de un tiempo. Como era costumbre suya comenzó a fantasear con un futuro, en el cual se casaba y tenía dos hijos varones de los cuales nadie pudiera abusar jamás. Su marido sería más alto, apuesto y adinerado. Pero lo más importante era que la amaría mucho, y le sacaría de ese infierno que vivía.

Salió. Se secó con una toalla, cepilló su cabello, y sin ropa interior debajo colocó un pequeño y ceñido vestido blanco en su cuerpo. Era la hora del día que disfrutaba extasiada, por la que esperaba cada minuto desde que se levantaba de su cama ya ahuecada en el colchón por el peso. Ahora venía él….

_El mismo que la traía loca. _

Hinata sabe cuándo es que comenzó a ver fantasmas, y es necesario rememorarlo si se quiere saber cómo fue que conoció a quien la hace encandilar. Esa noche salió de su casa a refugiarse a una fiesta que daban en el barrio, porque su hermana había infestado el aire en la casa con olor a tabaco y marihuana. Corrió, corrió y finalmente caminó: entró sin más, sin nadie que la notase o se le acercara a ofrecerle bailar. No le importó, pero tomó un vaso con vodka y se sentó en el rincón más oscuro de aquella vieja pero habitada casa. De pronto cerró los ojos para poder saborear su amarga vida en paz unos instantes, y sintió como si alguien pasara rozándole la pierna. _Otro mal encarado, _pensó, mas al abrir los ojos vio que no había nadie cerca. Se espantó un poco nada más, porque estaba en un lugar donde había por lo menos treinta personas, sería normal que la tocaran accidentalmente.

Aún así algo le impulsó a quitarse de ahí, y subió los escalones sin más. Música mala resonando en el ambiente e imaginaciones eróticas de los muchachos al ver a sus novias. Botellas de alcohol, besos fugaces, juegos de retos, toqueteos… iba a tocar la puerta de una habitación para ver si podía entrar a recostarse allí, pero desistió de hacerlo al momento en que escuchó los chirridos constantes de la cama y gemidos morbosos provenientes del sitio. En la siguiente habitación no había nadie, pero estaba bajo llave. Al abrir la puerta posterior descubrió un baño oscuro, y fue entonces cuando la única puerta del otro lado del pasillo le llamó la atención. Estaba enmohecida a pesar de que los vientos que rodeaban la construcción eran secos, y no estaba cerrada, solo junta. Como si nada, un aire exótico con olor a rosas pasó revoloteando su cabello, y Hinata jamás imagino las consecuencias que traería entrar ahí.

Un infierno. Hinata Hyuga creyó haber tenido una visión de los peores lares en la faz del universo entero, que era infinito. Sintió fuertes pero delgados dedos recorriéndole los brazos, hiriendo su piel a cada instante. Luego un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, terminando en su nuca, donde alguien sopló. Las lámparas se rajaron dando espacio así a que tinieblas peores que las del crepúsculo saliesen.

_-No te dimos permiso para entrar.- _De ningún modo supo quién fue ni cómo, pero alguien ahí, algo, le había susurrado diabólicamente. Con voz cargada de ira y burla maquiavélica a la vez.

Entonces se desató un mar de voces extrañas, algunos lamentos, risas esquizofrénicas y llantos. Y cada una de las señales le recordaba en lista y cabales sus peores miedos. Cada pesadilla tenida desde niña, los malos presagios que tanto temía, la muerte del tío al cual apreciaba, la imagen de éste con los ojos saltados, pies torcidos, un brazo faltante e intestinos salidos. La peliazul sintió nauseas, miedo, tristeza y la más grande depresión que jamás experimentó en su vida. El peso de la maldad para con ella fue tanto que se quebró en llanto, sollozó tan fuerte que muchos otros escucharon.

Y solamente eso bastó para que al día siguiente la retuvieran en el manicomio local.

Maldita fuese la hora en que el periódico obtuvo su foto y la publicó con una nota adjunta que indicaba su naciente esquizofrenia debido a los maltratos y abusos recibidos en casa, que fueron investigados a fondo por la comisaría. Decían que Hinata Hyuga, una joven de quince años de edad y estatura promedio fue hallada el día veintinueve de marzo gritando y sollozando en una fiesta, suplicando al aire absurdeces en una habitación solitaria. Por supuesto que un medio de comunicación y noticias era mucho más creíble que su fina vocecilla, pero es que ella no estaba loca, solamente había sido atacada y golpeada mentalmente. Cosa que se volvió a repetir más veces en el hospital mental.

Estando en aquel centro con enfermos y detenidos pudo darse cuenta de que tras de ellos se posaban tinieblas y auras sombrías, que si bien no eran sus almas mismas en personificación, trataban de demonios personales acarreándoles locura y angustia. Otro infierno más para sus ojos, ¿es que había más de uno?

Ahí no tenía tanto miedo de los humanos por primera vez en su vida, pero se sentía vulnerable, como que en cualquier momento _ellos_ regresarían por ella. No pudo dormir bien porque sentía ojos clavando la vista en su espalda, ni ducharse pacíficamente porque creía que podrían llegar a ahogarla. Hinata acumuló tanto pavor que tuvo que comentárselo a alguien, quien por supuesto no sería el doctor. Decidida a buscar la tranquilidad que nunca tuvo del todo se acercó a la muchacha más apartada de todos en un receso que tuvieron luego de una reunión para charlar sobre sus padecimientos. Ella era de apariencia física extraña, pero no le pareció en lo mínimo igual a los demás. Era como ese prototipo de chicas marginadas y raras que veía a diario en el instituto, con el cabello rojizo y maquillaje negro.

_-Mira, a esos espíritus hay que exorcizarlos. Mejor ve con el sacerdote de la parroquia y dile todo, él se encargará. –_

_-¿Y-y qué pasará si no funciona?-_ la otra muchacha le sonrió levemente, regalándole un vistazo de esos que se les da a los locos.

_-Pues juega con ellos.-_

_-¿Con quiénes, y cómo?-_

_-Con el Voyeur.-_ Y a raíz de eso Hinata tomó la que por mucho creyó su mejor decisión en vida. Jugó con lo prohibido. Con lo que nadie nunca juega.

Dos semanas después ya estaba autorizada a ir a su vivienda de nuevo y convivir en los mismos ámbitos que cursaba antes del incidente. Ya nadie se le acercaba sin preguntas incómodas, y los muchachos jamás la volvieron a tratar como a un pedazo de carne fresca porque creyeron que estaba loca. Un mínimo grupo le ofreció unirse a ellos y compartir sus experiencias del más allá, pero por mera timidez les rechazó, y tampoco fue como si volviesen a insistir. Se adaptó a lo malo de su vida como lo hacía siempre, siguió indiferente ante los rumores sobre su persona y anduvo por la vida con sus cortas piernas y nívea palidez. Jamás fue a la parroquia como le dijo la del manicomio, pero sí decidió llamar al voyeur.

Siguió las instrucciones una tarde. Llegó de la escuela, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa como era costumbre suya, para después tomar un baño. Sucedió que a ella se le habían borrado los recuerdos acerca del juego del voyeur, pero paulatinamente y cual milagro reaparecieron las instrucciones en su mente. Con una sonrisa infantil fue en busca de lo necesario: Reacomodó su cuarto, cerró las persianas de la casa y corrió al comedor en busca de una silla, que colocó justo en el centro de la alcoba. Se sentó algo incómoda por el frío y la madera tocando piel de sus muslos, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, lista para permanecer quieta y callada durante un largo tiempo, relativamente. Había dejado la puerta abierta quince centímetros tal y como le habían indicado tiempo atrás.

Esperó, aguardó, sintió los minutos como horas y no resistió más. Oyó como cerraban la puerta del cuartucho, y estaba por vestirse para salir a inspeccionar si algo malo había pasado entre su despiste, pero la curiosidad que le invadía fue más fuerte y corrió sin más a buscar algo, sin saber bien qué era, o cuál era su aspecto. Bajó las escaleras con sus suaves y sensibles pechos rebotando a cada brinco, y justo al llegar a la sala principal lo vio. Una sombra que se movía con vida propia entre la poca oscuridad del lugar. Tembló, pero permaneció en el mismo sitio viendo el espectáculo con cara de atontada.

Después de todo al Voyeur no le gustaban los movimientos bruscos.

Y sucedió entonces que la silueta salió de las penumbras, apoyada en cuatro patas y balanceando sus nueve colas semejantes al fuego por los aires; su vista reflejaba furia, y aunque en esos momentos actuaba cual bestia alguna, la apariencia que tenía ya a la luz de los artificios era muy parecida a la de un humano. Un hombre apuesto pero salvaje, que tenía pinta de estar loco y ser poseído. A Hinata le impresionó. Tanta fue la intriga que se le acercó sin pensarlo bien….

Mala decisión. El Voyeur extendió sus garras para arañarle en un movimiento. Lo había hecho con la rapidez y agilidad de un gato, y había conseguido herirle el torso, cerca del ombligo. Le ardió bastante pero no le importó, porque él lucía diferente a todos los demonios que le habían perseguido y atacado desde que ingresó a la recámara en esa fiesta. La cuestión era que todos ellos parecían haber sido malos desde el inicio, les gustaba herir y ser siempre horrorosos. En cambio el voyeur cara de rencoroso, como si la vida también lo tratara mal y el mundo fuera su peor jaula. Le recordó muchísimo a ella misma, y no pudo evitar sentirse bien a su lado. Claro que las piernas le temblaban y se sentía avergonzada por el hecho de estar desnuda y verse frágil ante él, ahora que ya había pasado sus filosas uñas por su piel. Pero si ella hacía alguna cosa buena en la vida, aunque sea intentar ayudar a ese pobre demonio, entonces quizás se ganaría un buen lugar en el espacio cuando muriera, o el karma entraría en acción y mandaría a alguien a mejorar la suya un poco.

_-No te haré daño.-_ la voz le salió temblorosa, tan baja como un susurro. _–Yo tengo miedo, de hecho.-_

Él respondió con un gruñido y se alejó a la oscuridad.

_-¿Co…cómo te llamas?-_

Otro gruñido más. Luego se escuchó su respiración agitada. Al cabo de unos minutos estaba solamente tirado en el piso, jadeando entrecortadamente, cerrando sus ojos con desesperación y empuñando sus manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaron blancos. Y cuando abrió la boca para hablar, su voz salió espesa y ronca.

_-Niña, déjame salir de aquí y te concederé un deseo.-_

_-Pe-pero yo no creo que puedas concedérmelo.-_

_-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes salir…. –_

_-Solo quiero saber tu nombre.-_

_-¡Ya basta, quiero salir, o voy a comerte!-_

Y todo el miedo que se disipó en Hinata Hyuga anteriormente volvió a salir a flote. Con mayor velocidad que la bocanada de aire que tomó luego de escuchar esa afirmación. ¡Él era un monstruo, era lógico que fuera a hacerle daño como todos los otros! ¡Pero es que nunca nadie le había amenazado con comerla! Todos los demás espíritus que vio alguna vez en su vida solamente gustaban de atormentarla y a lo mucho rozar sus brazos, espalda, nuca o cabeza. Iba a abrir la puerta para dejarlo salir, esperaba que él no la atacara mientras hacía el intento de quitarle el cerrojo a la entrada, sin embargo tomó valor y fuerza de donde no había para volver a cerrar la puerta y voltearse a verlo con curiosidad evidente.

_-Voyeur… señor voyeur, ¿usted dijo algo de un deseo, cierto?-_ ante la inesperada acción de la joven, sus ojos se tiñeron de un anaranjado fuego.

_-Sí, ahora dime rápido lo que quieres.-_

_-Yo quiero que usted… ¡Que usted sea mi amigo!-_ el corazón se le contrajo tanto que dolió. Hace tiempo nadie le pedía eso. El Voyeur adquirió su forma humana, aún más atractiva que la sobrenatural, y con un aura sombría se acercó lentamente a la muchacha desnuda.

_-¿Y cómo estás segura de que no te lastimaré, niña?-_ ella bajó su mirada mientras él la tomaba de ambos brazos, y se acercaba a oler su cuello.

_-Hinata.-_

_-¿Qué dices?-_ arqueó su ceja y dejó de detallar su olor. Al parecer ella no iba a echarse para atrás con aquel deseo, y eso realmente lo intrigaba, le hacía sentir diferente a la bestia que usualmente era.

_-Mi nombre es Hinata. ¿Cuál es el suyo, señor voyeur?- _

_-No te lo diré, no somos amigos aún.-_

_-¿Qué no va a conceder mi deseo? Si no lo hace yo….-_

_-¿Qué vas a hacerme, Hinata? ¿Me apuñalarás, vas a intentar violarme? Porque esta es la primera vez que una mujer me invoca desnuda.-_

_-Yo no… yo solo…-_

_-¿Solo qué? ¿Ibas a bañarte como lo haces cada tarde al regresar de la escuela?-_

_-Este, ¿C-cómo lo sabe?-_

_-He vivido en las penumbras mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Hinata; y por errores que nunca vas a conocer. Mis víctimas favoritas siempre fueron las muchachas frágiles y con aires de tristeza, como tú. Nunca nadie quiere ser mi amigo por eso, te recomiendo que mejor abras la puerta.- _

Eso la mantuvo callada por unos segundos, y él por alguna extraña razón también se quedó estático. Nada más viendo su cabello y afianzando su apretón en los brazos de la Hyuga.

_-Pero usted quiere un amigo, ¿verdad? Es por eso que siempre hace este juego, y a veces deja regalos a las personas. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quiere que lo vean nunca.-_ increíblemente había acertado; lo supo en cuanto sintió el agarre de aquel hombre debilitarse por unos segundos. Al fin tuvo el valor para verlo al rostro y detallar su buen parecido.

_-Bien Hinata, seremos amigos. Pero de una forma diferente a la que tú… te imaginas.-_ Y nunca supo si fue por mera cuestión de la adrenalina que sentía, o en verdad él le sonrió de una forma malvada. Lo único de lo que pudo percatarse fue del cosquilleo que se aplazó en su estómago al momento en el que el voyeur le besó ferozmente, con ansias y pasión. Como si no hubiera tocado a una mujer en años, y el alma inocente y melancólica de ella le excitase.

En aquel momento tocó su cintura con aquellas manos grandes, calientes y de uñas largas. Luego apretó un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerla reaccionar. Ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, se acercó más, y todo comenzó. No fue la primera vez en que Hinata hacía algo similar, pero sí se sintió como perder la virginidad. Fue astral, mágico. Tan fugaz y cargado de emoción que parecía de otro planeta. Por alguna razón se volvió adicta al aroma y los ojos de aquel extraño visitante.

Días después de eso, Hinata Hyuga se veía completamente diferente. Sonreía en medio de los pasillos solitarios, caminaba con más rapidez, dibujaba cosas extrañas y casi ni hablaba. Se le notaba ausente. Esos fueron solo los inicios de su locura, y se intensificaron con cada visita del voyeur.

Cada se volvió igual. Ella llegaba de la escuela, se duchaba y al salir se secaba para vestirse nada más con una fina bata de imitación de seda. Luego cerraba las persianas, colocaba la silla en el medio de su habitación, entreabría la puerta quince centímetros y esperaba con ansias a que él llegara. Después de eso él la besaba en los labios, bajaba hasta su cuello, mordía un poco sus hombros tensos y la sorprendía con algo nuevo que elevaba su placer a la cumbre. Ella jamás le reclamó nada, porque amaba tenerlo cerca. No había ni siquiera necesidad de hablar, pues parecía que él leía sus pensamientos solo con verle a los ojos. Había ocasiones en las que luego de estar juntos por horas, él le pedía que cerrase los ojos mientras él se iba. Cuando ella escuchaba la puerta cerrarse y volvía a examinar todo a su alrededor, se encontraba con algún pequeño regalo. Aún recordaba cuando le dio ese hermoso collar de lazo fino negro, con un dije en forma de rubí, teñido de color rojo.

Fue así durante dos largos años. Veinticuatro meses en los que Hinata empezó a desarrollar un temblor constante en sus manos, en los que las ojeras bajo sus ojos se volvieron cosa del día a día, en los que ya no lloró jamás porque se mantuvo absorta en su mundo. De pronto ya ni saludaba, no se inmutaba ante nada y solamente hablaba cuando era realmente necesario. Una vez tomó una pequeña navaja y se cortó las venas. Cuando despertó solo pudo verse en una camilla del centro médico público, acompañada de su hermana, quien la miraba con mucha seriedad. Y ella solamente pensó que tristemente no pudo ver al voyeur ese día. Cada vez se volvía más delgada, pero habían determinadas épocas en las comía a más no poder. Siempre tenía frío. Siempre estaba pensando. Nunca se sentía respirar a menos que el voyeur le hiciera jadear.

_**Su locura pasó de ser alegre… a ser real. **_

_-Señor voyeur….-_

_-¿Qué quieres, Hinata?-_ suspiró mientras él le colocaba una banda sobre los ojos y comenzaba a bajar su vestido blanco con delicadeza. Sus garras estaban más crecidas ahora, y a veces dejaba rasguños pequeños por accidente sobre la blanquecina piel que tanto amaba degustar. Ella no era la única fascinada con toda esta situación, pero al menos él conservaba su sentido común. Y sabía bien que aquello ya no podría durar por mucho más.

-¿Por qué nunca dejas que las demás personas te vean?-

-Es difícil de explicar. Mejor calla, y deja que te bese.- No era difícil. Lo que pasaba era que él temía que ella se asustara. No quería arruinar su vida más de lo que ya había sido arruinada antes por otros, y creía que era mejor que ella se mantuviera hipnotizada en ese mundo de fantasía que comenzó a conocer hacía dos años atrás, cuando lo invocó por primera vez.

-Quiero que me bese, señor voyeur. Pero también quiero saberlo. – suspiró. Era la décima vez que le preguntaba la misma cosa a lo largo de todo el tiempo que llevaban viéndose.

_-Cuando alguien me ve a los ojos, siento que todos los recuerdos de aquellas víctimas regresan a mí. Pero ya te he dicho, Hinata, no te contaré nunca de esas cosas que ni tú ni nadie deberían saber. –_ la tocó una vez más, y como nunca antes lo hizo, decidió abrazarla. _–Ahora dime, ¿Por qué sigues invitándome a venir? Deberías hacer amigos reales, o tal vez estudiar un poco más para poder ingresar a la universidad luego.- _

_-Yo ya no tengo futuro, señor. Solo me queda usted, y la magia que hace conmigo.-_

_-¿Qué magia, Hinata?-_ preguntó intrigado.

_-Señor voyeur… yo estoy enamorada de usted.-_ No respondió, y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó demasiado. Apenas atinó a clavarle las uñas en la parte baja de su espalda, pero luego de eso ella ni siquiera se quejó. Pasaron los minutos, él se movió y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Giró la manecilla para abrir la puerta que cerró anteriormente, y antes de irse le habló con acidez y enojo.

_-Un día de estos todo va a tener que terminar, niña.-_ somató la puerta, y la joven de ahora diecisiete no hizo nada más que permanecer allí por el resto de la tarde. Estuvo siempre con esa banda sobre los ojos, el torso desnudo y los brazos fruncidos.

Durante un mes, por más que Hinata intentó llamarlo, el Voyeur no se volvió a colar entre las penumbras de su casa. Quedó devastada, se quebró en mil pedazos, su alma que antes flotaba un poco volvió a hundirse entre las mayores profundidades del mundo, y su salud recayó. Otra vez más cortadas en los brazos y días sin probar alimento aparte del agua. Volvió a despertar dos veces en el hospital, acompañada de su hermana viéndola gélidamente.

Y en cuanto su familia salió de viaje durante un fin de semana, la solitaria Hyuga volvió a intentar llamarlo una vez más. Esta vez no se duchó antes. No se peinó, ni se perfumo, no se colocó vestidos cortos o aquella bata suave y fina. Se sentó a esperarlo como estaba: con un gran suéter viejo, su falda de mezclilla con longitud hasta las pantorrillas y descalza. Pasó con los ojos cerrados por lo que pareció una eternidad, y de pronto escuchó el rechinido de su cama. Los abrió de golpe.

Con lentitud se acercó a la cama y extendió su fina mano hacia la mejilla de aquel hombre sobrenatural.

_-Señor voyeur…- _tosió, se restregó los ojos y tiró a un lado su suéter_. –creí que jamás volvería a verlo. No… no sabe cuánto he sufrido. ¿Do-dónde estaba?- _Él solo gruñó, pero eso fue suficiente para que algo en ella se descolocara. Hinata supo que ya nada sería igual. Y justo cuando estuvo por alejarse, él la tomó entre sus manos y le besó con todo el fuego que sentía acumulado dentro de sí. Ella no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar siquiera, y él ya estaba desgarrando la ropa que ella traía puesta.

La cargó hasta aquella silla de madera, y volvió a vendar sus ojos como la última vez en que le visitó. Se veía casi igual a cuando comenzaron estos juegos carnales. Tan vulnerable, frágil… bueno, ahora que lo notaba, sus huesos eran más notorios y los labios los tenía resecos. ¿Es que en serio lo amaba? Ella no podía hacerlo, se había condenado con eso.

_-¿Sabe algo, señor? Yo ya lo había conocido antes. –_

_-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo?-_ al parecer ahora hablaba tonterías también. Se había vuelto totalmente loca y era un milagro que no estuviese retenida en el manicomio.

_-Es que usted…. Usted vino cuando yo era pequeña. Me habían castigado por algo, y entonces me sentaron en la mitad de una habitación y se fueron. Yo no tenía los ojos cerrados y la puerta no estaba entreabierta quince centímetros exactos, pero eso bastó para que usted entrara a hacerme sonreír y a jugar conmigo.-_

_-Eso no es cierto.-_

_-Sí lo es.-_ susurró. Después ensartó sus uñas en los hombros del voyeur, justo en el momento en que él le causaba más placer. Había tocado aquella semilla divina situada entre sus piernas, y todo el mundo se puso a girar de nuevo. Se sintió como en aquellas tardes de hacía dos años atrás; cuando todo el embrollo con él estaba iniciando nada más. –_Yo tengo pruebas. Usted me dejó una cicatriz detrás de la oreja derecha.-_

Él levantó los mechones de cabello azulino por mero morbo, y descubrió que sí era real. Él antes solía jugar con los niños solitarios, porque le recordaban a él en su vida pasada.

_-¿Sabes que estás en un lío, niña?-_

_-¿Por qué me llama niña, señor? Usted mismo me ha sacado de los caminos de la inocencia.- _

Y era cierto. Si bien el nunca fue quien desvirgó a la cría delante de sus ojos, tampoco le permitió seguir con su rutinaria y tortuosa vida. Él fue quien la volvió loca, y ahora iba a tener que terminarlo todo.

_-Hinata Hyuga, esta será la última vez que estemos juntos.-_ Ella pareció no escuchar. Comenzó a sonreír y reír con suavidad, luego juntó sus manos sobre su regazo.

_-Señor voyeur, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- _

_-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.-_

Las risas cesaron. Todo volvió a pararse, tan abrupta y paulatinamente que pareció ridículo. Él recorrió la silla como un animal salvaje, quitó la venda negra de los ojos de ella, le dedicó un gesto de ira y la mató.

La mató con esas mismas cálidas manos que tanto la enloquecían y la llenaban de gusto. Con sus garras destrozando la yugular y sus yemas palpando sus labios por una vez más. La que sería la última.

Tres días después la policía se encontraba cubriendo el cuerpo pálido y desangrado de la muchacha con una sábana blanca; y algunos compañeros de clase que jamás le hablaron contemplaban la escena con asco. Hinata Hyuga había muerto de la forma más humillante, y lo más horroroso del contexto entero fue que a nadie le puso triste.

Todos se alegraron por ello, y del voyeur no se supo nada hasta treinta años después, cuando una joven de ojos igualmente perlas volvió a declararse enamorada, y él se vio en la disposición de matarla también.

Pero claro, pistas de él nunca quedaban luego de los crímenes.

* * *

**N/A: tantantantaaan! Les dije que era un asco con el terror? Ah, no lo hice. Pero fue porque no sabía que lo era XDDD**

_**Bueno, si les gustó, dejen review.**_

_**Si no les gustó, dejen review.**_

_**Si quieren reclamarme algo, dejen review.**_

**Sé que la historia del voyeur no es igual, pero obviamente no podría dejarla tal y como es y escribir de un tórrido romance (?) En fin, no espero que les haya gustado, pero sí que me feliciten porque es mi one-shot más largo, yeeei! Jajajajaja!**

**Besos, Little Darlings!  
PD: Perdón si Hina parece muy vulnerable e inútil. Yo no la considero así, pero me fue sumamente difícil apegarme a los personajes esta vez. **


End file.
